A pet food dispenser is provided. The pet food dispenser has a main housing unit having a bottom which is tapered and wherein the main housing unit, in an embodiment, is elevated above a plurality of legs. The bottom of the main housing unit has an opening, having an air-tight seal, wherein pet food passes through the opening to a receiving dish located below the opening and on, in an embodiment, a storage shelf. The top of the main housing dispenser has a hinged lid wherein pet food may be introduced into the interior of the main housing dispenser. The hinged lid has an air-tight seal which keeps the pet food located inside fresh. New pet food may be placed into the interior of the main housing unit at the top of the housing while older pet food exits through the opening at the bottom of the main housing unit. As a result, the pet food is consistently rotated through the device and healthy and unspoiled pet food is consistently provided to the pet. In a first embodiment, the device has a crank shaft for dispensing the proper amount of pet food and in a second embodiment a sliding closing shield is provided. Further, the device may lack the crank shaft and sliding cover and merely have an air-tight sealed lid at the bottom of the main housing.
Providing pet food storage devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,665 to Willed discloses a food and water dispenser for pets having a base structure, having a base floor and a surrounding substantially vertical base wall structure, capable of holding water; a food bowl, having a bowl floor and a surrounding substantially vertical bowl wall structure attached to the base floor within the base structure but not contacting the base wall structure, the bowl capable of holding food; and a dual-chambered container attached within the base structure but not contacting the base wall structure, capable of receiving, storing and dispensing on demand from a first chamber dry pet food into the food bowl and on demand from a second chamber water into the base structure. The base structure receives dispensed water from the second chamber to create a water-filled moat that inhibits crawling insects from accessing the food bowl or food stored in the first chamber of the dual chambered container.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,808 to Lai discloses a pet food dispenser having a container, a bottom lid and a receiving plate. The bottom lid is covered on a bottom opening of the container and has multiple through holes. The receiving plate is connected to the bottom lid. A gap is formed between the receiving plate and the bottom lid. The pet foods in the container drop out from the through holes of the bottom lid. Because the receiving plate collects dropped pet food, only some pet food is released for the pets to eat. The pets need to push the pet food dispenser to topple and roll so that more and more pet food is released. Therefore, the pet food dispenser efficiently leads the pets to move more by using food to attract the pets.
However, the prior patents fail to describe a pet food dispenser which is easy to use and efficient as is described in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide a pet food dispenser which allows the user to insert various pet food dishes onto a storage shelf wherein fresh and health pet food is dispensed from a main housing unit into a receiving dish located on the storage shelf. The present application also provides for an air-tight seal and allows for the user to store up to thirty pounds of food.